Greasy Teddy Bears
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen finds something rather interesting in Snape's house. Will she use it to blackmail him? Or just rag him about it? Rated JUST to be safe.


Title: Greasy Teddy Bears

Summary: Gen finds something rather interesting in Snape's house. Will she use it to blackmail him? Or just rag him about it?

Notes: I got the idea from the 44 Ways to Bother Snape list at Mugglenet. I was going to do a whole fic with the list, but some, I don't think I could wing them. So I'll use this. And I do have a fic in mind for 200. Whoo!

And I left this open for a sequel one-shot. That I most likely will forget to do.

Dedication: Whomever loves Gen teasing the hell out of the Snape.

Gwendolyn Moore found herself shoved into the front door of Spinner's End, Snape taking to using his favorite hold: by her wrist. She scoffed and pulled away from him, ignoring the hissing and jeers from the other Death Eaters outside.

So she had found herself in trouble. Again. But it was no different.

"Now stay put." Snape growled. The only reason he was going to even make an attempt to help her was because Dumbledore had asked him to keep an eye on her.

Which meant getting her out of her messes, and he was growing tired of it.

She waited until the door was shut before sticking her tongue out at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how long Snape would be outside.

"Maybe long enough for me to explore." she decided, slipping off her shoes, sure the heels would make noise as she wandered about the house.

With a timid glance at the door, she pulled out her wand, grabbed the end of her dress with one hand so as not to drag it along the floor and get it dusty, and started down the hall.

At each door, she would pause, glance down the hall, then gently push it open, her wand at the ready, just in case anything slimier than Snape was awaiting her in the rooms.

So far, just a bunch of dusty furniture and books and unused Potions ingredients and equipment.

"What else would I be expecting?" she asked herself.

She sighed, telling herself that if there was nothing in this last room, then she would go back to the living room, slip her shoes back on, and wait patiently.

She gingerly pushed against the door. It creaked open.

And she found herself in Snape's bedroom. She wrinkled her nose and turned to leave. But then her gaze fell on his night table. And there, among the papers and things littering the top, sat an emerald green teddy bear of average size.

"No way." she breathed, timidly crossing over to his table, hoping that no alarms or traps had gone off.

At the table, she stopped. Her fingers shaking slightly, Gen plucked the teddy bear off the table and recoiled.

When nothing happened, she glanced down at the stuffed animal held in her hands. It looked as though it were rather old. The edges of the deep green bow around is neck were frayed. There seemed to be missing patches of fur along the top of it. And the tag on the bottom of the bear was just in threads.

But it seemed as though those were the only things wrong with it.

Gen sat down on the bed, fascinated by the bear. But she quickly dove for cover as her shoes went flying in her direction.

"Hey! What was that about?" she demanded, the teddy bear still in her grip.

"What about staying put?" Snape growled. He then caught sight of the bear clutched in her hands and made to snatch it from her. She pulled away.

"What's his name?" she asked, crossing the room to get her shoes.

"Name?" Snape asked, his eyes blazing. "You think I named the thing?"

"Mine had names." she murmured.

"And who says it's mine?"

"It's in your room." she countered. She slid on one shoe, then the other, still holding onto the bear. "So... why do you have it?"

Snape did not answer her. He rather looked as though he would have really enjoyed hexing her into a million little pieces.

Gen found herself itching to repair the bow in the silence between them. Then, she got a horrible idea. Smirking, she asked, "Is his name Snivvy? Or Snivvy Junior?"

"Get... out..." Snape hissed, drawing his wand.

Gen opened her mouth to reply, but the bear was Summoned from her hands and tossed across the room by Snape. She had the feeling when she returned that there would be no sign of it.

"Fine, fine." she sighed. She decided not to thank him for helping her.

Instead, on her way out, she thought, 'I can't wait to tell Sirius.'


End file.
